


We Can't Dance

by reeby10



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Miscommunication, Multi, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt to have to hide and pretend when all she really wanted to do was dance with her beautiful girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).



> Written for avesnongrata for the MCU Ladies Fic Exchange 2014. I tried to go with your prompt of jealousy/trust issues, but kind of veered off course. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Thanks to YaoiSakka for the beta.

Sometimes it was difficult being in a relationship where you had to keep it secret, where you couldn't go out or let anyone know about how happy it made you. It was doubly difficult being in a relationship with two people with all of that and the added pressure of government secrets and disparate security clearances.

Pepper knew from the first moment she started the relationship that it would be hard and there would be secrets between them all, but especially ones Maria and Natasha would have to keep from her. She went into the relationship fully aware of all that, and willing to work around it to make their relationship work, but it still sometimes weighed on her, especially at Stark sponsored functions where she always seemed to become “Tony's ex” or “that poor single woman” or even worse, “the powerful woman that apparently no one wants.”

She knew those things weren't true, barring the “Tony's ex” thing which was true but certainly wasn't all she was, but it hurt to have to hide and pretend when all she really wanted to do was dance with her beautiful girlfriends and announce to the world that she'd done quite well for herself, thanks very much, even if it really was no one's business.

But another party full of couples and hookups and the lightly burning shame of pitying looks had Pepper wondering what it would be like to be able to dance and smile with someone just once. It wasn't that she wanted a different relationship or anything like that, she loved her girlfriends and couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but it would be nice to enjoy herself and not have to hide for just one night.

That was how she found herself out on the dance floor, probably a few too many drinks in, dancing with a nice, if somewhat handsy, man Tony had introduced her to.

It was nice to be able to twirl across the room, letting the music and the noise of the crowd move through her. She hadn't been able to do that in... well, since before she'd been “Tony's ex.” That was far, far too long in her opinion.

The rest of the evening passed similarly as she danced with a few more people introduced to her by Tony or Rhodey. She made sure each of them knew she was just looking for a dance and thankfully only one of them tried to convince her to go a bit further. Fortunately a well placed heel dissuaded him of that and he didn't bother her for the rest of the night.

She didn't make it back to her apartment until late, though she could still faintly hear the party continuing ten floors above her. Even so, the apartment was blessedly cool and quiet after the noise and light and bustle of the party, and she looked forward to slipping into bed and sleeping perhaps a little later than usual. There weren't any pressing meetings in the morning, and she really did deserve a some time off every once in awhile.

Still quiet, more out of habit than anything else, she pushed her bedroom door open and froze in the doorway. Maria and Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, looking like they'd been waiting there for awhile, and felt suddenly uneasy. She'd thought the two of them were busy with something or she would have invited them to the party to at least have someone to talk with if nothing else.

“What are you two doing here?” Pepper asked, stepping into the room. She started undressing immediately, busying herself in the closet so she didn't have to look at them. For some reason, their presence after the party was making her feel unaccountably nervous and even a little guilty, though she'd done nothing to feel guilty about.

Neither of them answered, the silence growing heavy until Pepper emerged from the closet, now dressed in the silk negligee she slept in when alone. She wasn't alone right now of course, but she didn't think they'd be getting up to anything with the late hour and the discomfort that she still felt, especially with the way they just looked at her, faces unusually inscrutable, as she approached the bed.

“We need to talk,” Maria said, making Pepper stop in her tracks just a few feet away. Maria's voice was even and devoid of any emotion, the voice she used for work, not for personal matters. It made Pepper shiver a little, fear starting to creep up with the unease.

“Alright,” Pepper said, trying to gather her wits. She was still a little buzzed from too many martinis at the party and exhausted from too much dancing, and she wasn't sure she was prepared to deal with whatever it was. “What do we need to talk about? Can it wait until morning?”

Natasha shook her head, a small, sad smile on her face. “It needs to be now,” she said. She glanced at Maria, nodding. “We've been talking and we think it's time we... reevaluated our relationship.”

Pepper felt words freeze in the back of her throat and she shook her head almost numbly. Had they finally decided that they didn't need her, that dating a civilian was just too much, that she wasn't what they wanted anymore? All her fears, from way back, before the three of them even started dating, were welling up in her, making her head spin. She only realized she was actually wavering where she stood when Maria rose and steadied her, leading her to sit beside them on the bed.

“Relax, Peps,” Maria said, a little of that horrible calmness fading away to be replaced by concern. It made Pepper feel immeasurably better to see that her lover still cared because it meant that perhaps things weren't as hopeless as she'd allowed herself to imagine just a moment ago.

“Sorry,” Pepper said quietly, concentrating on deep, even breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself, and when she opened them again she felt calm and much more in control. “I'm sorry, I overreacted. Too much to drink, I suppose,” she said with a small, sardonic smile. “Now, you wanted to talk?”

Maria and Natasha looked at one another for a moment, eyebrows raised, but they were used to Pepper's way of dealing with stress by now. “Yes,” Natasha said. “We finished at work early and stopped by the party, hoping to see you.”

“Oh,” Pepper said dumbly, feeling a little light-headed again. That meant they'd seen here dancing with so many people and although she hadn't done anything wrong, she still felt a little like she'd betrayed them somehow. The three of them had never been able to show their relationship so publicly.

They didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil, or at least were choosing to ignore it for now, which was much more likely. “I've never seen you dance like that,” Maria continued, “you seemed to be having a lot of fun.”

Pepper shrugged. “It was,” she said. “I was just a little lonely. I didn't think you two would be there.”

“We didn't either,” Natasha said, giving her a wry smile. “But it made us think. We talked about it and realized that perhaps we've been... unfair to you.”

“Unfair?” Pepper asked, frowning. This conversation was not going at all like she'd thought it would. Her lovers were usually more to the point, they didn't waste time dancing around what they wanted to say. It was one of the many things she loved about them. “I don't understand.”

“You've never been able to dance with us like that at a party.”

“I know,” Pepper said slowly, still frowning. “What does that have to do with reevaluating our relationship?”

Maria sighed, looking a little exasperated. “We were trying to ease into this,” she said, sounding equal parts aggravated and affectionate. “But I suppose it's best to get to the point.”

“Please do,” Pepper said, earning an eye roll from them both.

“We realize that our relationship is not... traditional,” Natasha started. Pepper snorted because that was an incredible understatement, but was ignored.

“We also realize that this has been difficult for you at time, especially with how little the two of us are home and how we have so little time or opportunity to be together publicly,” Natasha continued, speaking like she was reading from a script, which she might well have been since she and Maria had had plenty of time to discuss this conversation. “As such, we would understand if you would like to look for something more stable and with less secrets.”

Pepper gasped, eyes widening as she looked between her two lovers. Both of their faces were blank, but she could feel the undercurrent of anxiety and perhaps even fear because it was the same thing she'd been feeling since she came in and saw them. “Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, feeling hurt and a little unsure.

“No!” Maria said, mask breaking enough that Pepper could see how much of a strain this conversation was to her. Maria reached forward and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly, and Pepper relaxed a little.

“We're just... giving you an out if you want it,” Natasha clarified, reaching out to take Pepper's other hand. “We don't want you to feel trapped or obligated to stay with us if you want something else.”

“I don't want anything else,” Pepper said firmly, holding her lovers' hands probably a tad too tightly. “Or anyone else. I want the two of you.”

“But we can't dance with you,” Maria said softly. “Or be out with you in public like someone else could.”

Pepper shook her head. “All of that is nice,” she admitted, smiling at them. “But it's still not you. I don't care about dancing or the public or any of that, not if I can have you.”

“Good,” Natasha breathed, a small smile starting on her face.

They were quiet for several moments, just looking at each other and easing back into the comfort of being together, sure of their relationship. Pepper could feel her eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion from the party and such an intense conversation. “Bed?” she asked hopefully.

Maria grinned, already moving to strip, Natasha not far behind. “That sounds good to me,” Maria said. He face softened a little and she leaned forward to press a kiss to Pepper's lips. “Thank you. I didn't want to lose this.”

Pepper smiled, heart almost bursting with how much she loved the two of them. “You're welcome,” she said, giving them each a quick kiss before sliding under the covers, curling happily into the warmth of her two favorite women.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
